Typically implements are coupled to mining and construction machines, such as wheel loaders, hydraulic excavators, skid steer loaders, multi-terrain loaders, track loaders, backhoe loaders, etc., to perform work. One example of such an implement is a pallet fork. A pallet fork may be mounted to one of these machines for performing work, such as picking up and carrying palletized materials around a building site or at a factory. Other non-limiting examples of implements include buckets, hammers, blades, brooms, and snow plows.
When a particular implement is attached to the machine, it enables the machine to perform a variety of tasks. Different implements may be attached to enable the machine to perform different tasks. The ability to attach multiple implements to a machine so the machine can perform a variety of tasks, which is called “multitasking,” increases the utility and value of the machine for the owner. On the other hand, attaching and detaching implements to a machine may be cumbersome and time consuming. The time spent switching implements instead of working reduces the utility of the machine.
Some implements may be mounted to a machine with a simple pin-style joint, which does not facilitate the switching of implements. To create the pin-style joint, a pin is manually inserted into complementary bores in the machine and implement. Switching implements with this pin-style joint requires an operator or technician, or multiple technicians, to manually remove the pins that hold the first implement to the machine, remove the first implement, position a second implement on the machine, and manually reinsert the pins. Besides being time consuming, this switching operation may require considerable skill on the part of the operator and technicians.
A coupler solves many of the problems that pin-style joints present for switching implements. The coupler provides an alternative way to mount implements to mining and construction machines. The coupler is interposed at the junction between the machine and the implement. The implement is attached to the coupler, and the coupler is attached to the machine. When switching implements, the operator of the machine may operate the coupler from inside the machine's cab to release a first implement. The machine is then repositioned near a second implement, where the operator may then manipulate the coupler and the machine to pick up the second implement.
One example of a coupler is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,689 (the '689 patent) issued to Vering et al. The '689 patent describes a coupler for connecting a pallet fork to a machine. The coupler includes a mounting structure for mounting the coupler to the machine and a mounting structure for mounting the coupler to an instrument, such as a bucket or pallet fork. The mounting structure for mounting the coupler to the implement includes wedges that are received in wedge pockets in the implement.
Although the coupler of the '689 patent may be able to connect an implement to the machine, the coupler may not provide sufficient visibility to allow the operator of the machine to see, for example, the tines of the pallet fork from the cab of the machine. As a result, the coupler may prevent the operator from being able to see tines of the pallet fork when attempting to position the pallet fork, e.g., to pick up palletized materials.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.